The Hottest Flame
by NemesisNecrosis
Summary: Ace has the same disease his father did. M/M
1. Burns the Brightest

"It's gradual," he tells the boy, setting down the file on the bed next to him. "You'll hardly notice anything for the first few years. Shortness of breath, coughing, occasional fevers. You'll pass out more as time goes on. Most people shouldn't think anything of it, considering your narcolepsy. It shouldn't seriously affect you until the last year. I... would not recommend continuing to sail at that point."

Ace presses his hands harder against his face, grinding his teeth. Crocus mourns for the son of his former captain; Roger would have hated that his child had inherited his own curse.


	2. Burning Hatred

The room's a mess, not that Ace cares at this point. Considering what he's just learned, a few broken belongings can only be expected.

Damn him.

All Ace has ever wanted was to escape his father's shadow, to live his own life, to make his own way and his own legacy. But hell, of course his shitty childhood wasn't the extent of Roger's influence. Of course the man wasn't satisfied with determining the course of his son's life - he had to determine the cause of his death as well.

"Sorry, Luffy. I guess I can't keep my promise after all."


	3. Burning Daylight

"What the hell, Captain?"

Ace glances up at his first mate, "What?" He asks, or he tries to. The word is rather distorted by the food in the way.

The man gestures wildly at their surroundings, the sweep of his arm taking in the cowering wait staff, the other tables pressed against the walls, and the huge spread his captain is sitting before. It's a pretty impressive sight; the table is piled high with luxurious delicacies from all around the world.

Ace shrugs, swallows, and turns back to his meal, "I've always wanted to try Peacock," is all he says.


	4. Blaze of Glory

Coyote is not a stupid man. As the self-proclaimed intellectual of the Spade Pirates, his pinky holds more intelligence than the heads of all the others combined. So of course he's noticed that something is... off, about Ace's behaviour recently.

It's not that he hadn't been more than a little bit reckless, before, ending up in the weirdest situations and cheerfully bashing his way through opponents that would leave most East Blue pirates quaking in their shoes. Recently, however, it's like someone lit a fire under his ass.

So he's worried. Coyote is not interested in watching his captain die.


	5. Smoking Hot

Ace is aware his crew is watching him like a whole flock of mother hens. Except for Porco - he's just enjoying the chaos. He's considering what to do about it when his attention is caught by something interesting.

Ace had seen him earlier that day, taking down a crew of idiotic hotshots down by the harbor. The grey-haired man had been down-right - dare he say it - smokin'.

Ace grinned - he'd never slept with a marine before.

The Spade Pirates could only watch with resigned looks on their faces as their captain took off with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.


	6. Blowing Smoke

Smoker is furious.

Waking up had been nice enough - weird as hell, but it wasn't like he was a blushing virgin, and the night had been... pleasant. The man he'd spent it with had been dressed in a marine uniform, a captain's jacket slung across his chair in the bar where they'd met. A nice night with an attractive, respectable, if odd, marine captain. He could do worse.

So it was shaping up to be a fairly nice day, until -

"There you are, Captain," said a tall, unkempt man. Obviously a pirate.

Ace glanced at Smoker, chagrined. "Damn," he said.


	7. Burst into Flames

Ace doesn't really like fire. It's not that strange, when you actually stop to consider it for a second - he'd nearly died in a fire, once, him and Luffy both. He didn't like to mention it, but he still had nightmares about that night occasionally, mixed with Sabo's death. Sometimes he dreamed that the fire he'd been responsible for had been the thing that killed his brother - those were the worst.

So, no, Ace is not a fan of fire. But he still ate the Mera Mera no mi. He'd need its power to reach his goals before he died.


End file.
